Episode 9169 (22nd May 2017)
Plot Walking back from night-shift work, Craig finds Bethany finding sleep by the canal. Daniel crams in some last-minute revision before his exams with a view to moving to Oxford. Gary suggests to Sarah that their only recourse now is to go to the police. Mary is worried about a call from Jude saying he and his family are moving. Aidan asks Johnny to help move some late supplies from the van into Underworld. Kate can see that he's struggling. Craig sees that Bethany's hand is bloodied and she tells him about the fight. He insists on taking her to hospital. Eva boasts about her night in the hotel with Aidan. Sean winds her up about him not proposing. Norris asks Mary for help cooking his lunch as he's in too much pain. Nathan summons Neil to his flat and asks him to keep an eye out for Bethany. Mary refuses Adam's help in the shop, saying that Tracy doesn't trust him. Ken asks after Daniel and is shocked when Sinead snaps at him. Adam witnesses the exchange. He lets himself into No.1. Craig insists that Bethany rings Sarah. As Daniel sets off for his exam, Adam approaches and bundles him into the boot of Ken's car, driving off with him. Sinead tells a shocked Beth about the plan to move to Oxford. Aidan tells the staff he's going to make a surprise announcement at Underworld's twentieth anniversary party. They all assume it will be a proposal to Eva. Kate insists that Johnny accompany her to the medical centre immediately. Ken suddenly has a flashback about drinking whisky on the night of his attack and hearing someone come in through the back door. Nathan turns up at the hospital to collect Bethany after she rings him instead of her mum. Craig is perturbed as he takes her away. Adam takes Daniel to some wasteland and records him on his phone, trying to get him to confess to attacking Ken. Kate and Johnny are stunned when Dr Gaddas refers him for tests for Parkinsons and MS. At Gary and Sarah's request, a uniformed policeman calls at No.8 to discuss Bethany - it is Neil. Adam refuses to let Daniel go until he confesses. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - A&E waiting area *Nathan Curtis's flat - Hallway *Canal *Unknown road *Waste ground near M60 Barton Bridge Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam kidnaps Daniel and tells him it is time he confessed to the attack on Ken; Kate drags Johnny to the medical centre; and a police officer calls at the Platts. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,568,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes